Spirit detective Naruto
by PuppyDemon
Summary: Naruto dies and becomes spirit detective for Konoha and all the shinobi lands. Yu Yu hakusho crossover! Eventual Yaoi! Read and Enjoy
1. I'm dead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It sucks to be me. If I owned Naruto all the characters except Sakura would be gay! Viva la Yaoi! I would also kill Sakura.

Warning: There will be yaoi in later chapters! That means guys who love other guys! Deal with it! You don't love yaoi I don't want you reading my story anyway!

Enjoy

* * *

Naruto saw a flash of light hit the kunai just before it was plunged into his chest. There was a moment of horrible searing pain and then nothing. He never even felt his body hit the ground.

He couldn't hear anything except the sound of his erratic heartbeat that was slowing down. It was getting quieter and slower with each passing second that felt to Naruto like hours, every breath was so hard and keeping his eyes open was nearly impossible.

The pain was picking up again with excruciating speed, seizing all the air in his lungs and pushing it out in a violent cough of blood. Through his blurry vision he was able to make out a figure above him.

The figure had blood splattered on his pale face, dark blue shirt, and in his jet-black hair. The figure's lips were moving; he seemed to be trying to make Naruto hear him, but there was no sound…. Only pain. 'Sasuke…?' was his last thought before succumbing to the darkness of death.

Suddenly there was no pain. In fact it felt like he was floating with out a care in the world. But something wasn't right. Naruto's eyes blinked open as he was disoriented for a moment before realizing that he was floating!

Naruto panicked and flailed his arms around desperately trying to find something to keep him from falling. However he did not fall. Naruto may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew that gravity should have kicked in by now and that he should be a smudge on the ground some thirty feet below. Because even for ninja, an unexpected thirty-foot drop with nothing to grab onto would be a bad thing.

"What the hell is going on?" he screamed, very confused. Naruto began to, what looked like, swim through the air. And having as small of an attention span as he did promptly forgot about his confusion and panic from moments before.

'Who cares! This is fun!' He looked down again, but this time since he wasn't worried about falling he could figure out where he was. He recognized the place; it was a forest but he didn't really register where.

He also recognized the people on the ground. There was Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, and…himself! Sakura was kneeling on the ground with her face in her hands, sobbing. Next to her was Kakashi who was leaning over his body checking it for a pulse. He then leaned back and shook his head; Sakura cried louder.

Naruto could see himself clearly now and it scared him. His jumpsuit was no longer orange but red with blood; he had at least twenty kunai sticking out of his body in various places, and his eyes were closed. Sasuke was standing a little ways from the other two and staring at a tree just behind Sakura. He had a soulless look in his eyes, like his mind wasn't really there at all.

'Okay so what happened?' Naruto was pretty sure this wasn't normal. Naruto swam/floated towards his team. "Guys, what happened!" Konoha's loudest ninja asked. His team ignored him and Uzumaki Naruto hated to be ignored. Kakashi picked up Naruto's body with great care and began to carry it away bridal style.

"Hey! What's going on?" he yelled louder. No answer. Sasuke finally blinked away from the spot he had been boring a hole into and began to follow Kakashi.

"Asshole! Listen to me!" Naruto yelled and punched Sasuke. Or at least he tried to punch Sasuke but his fist just went right through him and he found himself floating again. Definitely not normal. Sasuke just kept walking, with that damn soulless look in his eyes, as if nothing had happened. Sakura then got up and followed moments later, still crying.

"What the fuck!" Naruto had never been so confused in his life. 'Come on, think Naruto,' he said to himself as he scrunched his brow up in thought. 'It's not like weird things haven't happened to you before. Today did start out different. We actually got a hard mission today.'

_Flashback._

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the ramen was cooking to perfection, and everything was just fine in Naruto's book if he got to have ramen for breakfast at his favorite place.

He finished his meal, paid, and was off to the red bridge where team seven always waited hours for their perverted sensei. He was in a pretty good mood this morning and barely noticed the glare of the villagers as he passed. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme were already at the meeting place.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" he greeted happily waving at her. "Sasuke," he said, nodding to his rival in greeting. Sasuke nodded back.

"You're late Naruto!" she scolded him.

"It not as if it matters. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be here for at least another hour," the Uchiha heir said calmly, not bothering to look at them. Sakura immediately shut-up, looking as though his words had been physical blows, then down at the ground sadly.

A few minutes later though she perked right back up and attached herself to his arm and began to gush about how great he was. "Sasuke-kun? Do you want to go out for lunch with me today after our mission?" she asked hopefully. "No," was the stoic boys reply. She looked horribly crest fallen and it was Naruto to the rescue!

"Hey Sakura-chan! Forget him! I'll go out with you!" Naruto said, smiling at her. "Eww, baka! No way!" she said glaring at him as if it was all his fault Sasuke had turned her down.

"Hn. No one would ever go out with you, Dobe," Sasuke said, looking at Naruto with a smirk. "What did you say Teme!" Naruto glared at the Sharigan user. Sasuke, who had been leaning against the railing, pushed himself off of it and walked over to Naruto and repeated himself as if trying to make a very small child understand.

"No one would ever go out with you. Dobe." Putting extra emphasis on dobe.

"I could so get a date if I really wanted to! You asshole!" Naruto countered and was promptly hit over the head by Sakura's fist.

"What did you call Sasuke-kun!"

"N-Nothing." he said and shut-up. Sakura was really scary when she wanted to be. They stayed in silence for an hour or so before Kakashi appeared in his usual manner.

"Sorry for being late. There was an angry elephant blocking the road this morning so I had to take the long way," he tried lamely.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time. "Well anyway. We have a B-rank mission today." Kakashi stated, his one visible eye crinkling into what one could only guess was a smile.

"Woohoo! What are we doing!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"We are going to go recapture, not kill, a criminal who escaped into the woods from the Konoha prison last night," Kakashi said, pulling out Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ursuatonkachi, that's not supposed to be a good thing." Naruto stopped the celebratory dance he had been doing and glared at the Uchiha. "Kakashi-sensei, who is this guy and what did he do to put in jail?" Sakura questioned before a fight could break out.

"He was a ninja who got really drunk one night and killed his wife, who was also a ninja and drunk," he said, smiling. Naruto really didn't think that was a reason to smile. Getting a high ranked mission was though.

"Well then let's get going!" A half an hour later they were searching through the woods around Konoha knowing he could not have gone that far, especially since the break out must have took a lot out of him. They landed in a small clearing.

"Why can't we find him? This is stupid," Naruto pouted. "Like you? This was a B-rank mission. Did you really expect it to be that easy?" Sasuke said in his usual bored monotone.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort when a kunai flew out from behind him, over his ear, cutting his cheek, and embedding itself in a tree. Team seven swung around to see a man about Kakashi's height, with a matted black beard and a shaved head with a tattoo on it that said 'ninja'. He was wearing a horizontally striped, black and white prison uniform, and had over each shoulder a piece of wire with at least forty kunai on it. He had a crazed look in his eyes.

"I won't go back!" he screamed and began to throw the kunai at them. Naruto dodged, but just barely. This had obviously been a good ninja and prison didn't seem to get rid of his aim. The guy's first throw had obviously been to break up the team and now he was going after Kakashi, being as how he was their leader and the strongest, all the while remembering to keep them distracted by making copies of himself.

Well Naruto was not just going to sit back and let that happen. He used the Shadow divided art to create more copies of himself. Unfortunately the guy was a lot stronger than Naruto and all the copies were destroyed in under a minute. Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye that fifteen of the guy's copies were ganging up on Kakashi on the other side of the clearing. Sakura was trying to help him, but seemed to have her hands full as well. Naruto took care of the copy he was battling and heard a cry ten feet off to his right.

Sasuke was now pulling out several kunai from his legs. But before he could get them out one of the guy's copies kicked him the head and he hit a tree and coughed up blood. Naruto watched the man pull the entire string of twenty kunai off his shoulder in slow motion and he knew Sasuke didn't have time to get up.

Without thinking about what he was doing or why, he dashed over to Sasuke as fast as his legs would carry him. The madman pulled all the kunai off the string in one movement, so fast that Naruto couldn't see it, and flung them all at the kneeling Sasuke.

'Almost there!' Naruto flung himself in front of Sasuke, blocking all the kunai with his own body and splattering blood all over him; Sasuke was frozen with shock and fear. The first kunai to impact went straight through Naruto's heart; he never felt the others.

_End Flashback._

"So that's it. I'm dead? Well this sucks!" Naruto exclaimed at the forest around him. "So if that was me, dead and being carried away, then who am I?" Naruto floated there in thought for a while.

"Wait a second. Then I must be a ghost!" Naruto said triumphantly. "Oh shit! I'm a ghost!" His discovery didn't seem very good anymore.

"Bingo! Bingo, you win the prize," said a cheerful female with bright blue hair and a pink kimono, only looking a little older than himself, and floating on an oar only a few feet above him.

"Aaaahhhhh! Who the hell are you!" Naruto exclaimed, having been totally caught off guard by this pretty girl. "I didn't expect you to figure it out so quickly!" she said, smiling at him.

* * *

Yes Konoha has a prison because I say so. I have no idea if it really does or not. Review! You know you want to. 


	2. They care!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. Well now I'm depressed.

Yes, Naruto's gang will eventually meet up with Yusuke's gang. And all questions will be answered when Naruto meets Koenma. As in why Kyuubi didn't heal Naruto. For your info Naruto is 14 in this fic and since I have only sadly seen up to episode 124, were just going to pretend that Sasuke never went to Sound or that he went but they brought him back or whatever. It doesn't really matter either way. I love all my readers, but I love my reviewers more!

**Warning: This story will eventually be Yaoi. Don't like it then stop reading now. You suck anyway!**

**Attention**: I am in need of a beta! My grammar sucks, so having someone to correct the stories would be greatly appreciated. On with the fic!

* * *

"Botan is my name! Chief pilot of the River Styx," she greeted cheerily which surprised Naruto, since he had never met a pretty girl who was happy to meet him. "I take care of people like you. When people die unexpectedly like you just did, often they can't accept it and become ghosts! Though that death was really pretty brutal." Naruto had a blank look on his face.

"Chief pilot of the what?" Naruto asked, his confusion coming back full force. She just smiled. "Chief pilot of the River Styx. I believe in your culture they also call me the Grim Reaper. Ring a bell?" Naruto suddenly smiled at her.

"Man, if I had known the Grim Reaper was prettier than Sakura-chan I would have died a LONG time ago! So you want to go out sometime?" he asked her eagerly. Botan sweat dropped. She had never gotten this reaction from people before; it definitely wasn't in her guidebook.

Smiling at him apologetically she said, "You're dead, remember? You can't go on dates." Oh yeah, now he remembered. He knew this death thing was going to have a down side. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. Naruto was then struck with an idea.

"Hey Botan? If you're death, then you probably know what happened in the fight after I died, right?" Naruto was still very confused about that.

"Oh your friend killed the man you were fighting," she said, as if she were talking about the weather. "What?" Naruto exclaimed. "Well then shouldn't he be here too?" The blonde began to spin around wildly with his fists up, looking for the jackass that had killed him. Botan giggled.

"He's not here, silly. People only become ghosts when they die unexpectedly, and he knew he was going to die." Naruto had hung around Sasuke and Sakura long enough to know that he was never going to understand them, and accepted that he would spend most of his time around them confused; but he had never been so confused in one day, and with the big words Sakura liked to use when explaining things that was saying something. Botan sighed, resigned to the fact that she was going to have to recap everything.

"Okay, see, after you died, your friend, the really good looking one-"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto supplied helpfully. "No, the other one. The one you saved." Naruto looked disgusted that yet another girl thought Sasuke was the better looking one.

"You mean Sasuke-teme?"

"Yes, that's the one; well after watching you die, the prisoner said that you were stupid and weak, and Sasuke flew into a blind rage and used the…Thunder-cut, I believe and killed the convict. Well, I guess annihilated would be a better term," she explained, pointing to the same tree that the bastard had been staring at earlier.

Now that Naruto was looking at it closely he could see that the whole tree was burnt black and there was an out line, but the blonde couldn't tell of what. It looked like it had a head and arms and…it was the prisoner…or at least what was left of him; she had not been kidding. Sasuke was such a show-off, even when Naruto was the one that had just died.

"I would feel honored if someone avenged my death," Botan said, but then rolled her eyes at the stupidity of that statement since she wasn't alive technically to begin with, but it would have been flattering. Naruto obviously hadn't noticed.

"That jerk is a spoiled selfish bastard. He probably only did it because he wanted to be the one to do that or he just doesn't like people taking his stuff. If he even considers me his friend!"

"Oh come on now! I'm sure that's not true," Botan said, trying to reassure the boy. "Is so!" Seeing the mature argument that was going to ensue, Botan quickly changed the topic to try and cheer Naruto up.

"You know Naruto, you should feel special! Unexpected cases such as yours only occur once every hundred years or so." Naruto looked at her questioningly. "Unexpected?"

"None of us were expecting you to die to today. You've thrown us all for a loop." Botan smiled at him

"Ha! Take that Sasuke you bastard! I'm special! Wait a second…if you weren't expecting me today then what was supposed to happen?" Botan pulled a little book out of her sleeve and flipped through it.

"See, if we were to run someone with your credentials through that scenario a thousand times, they never would save saved Sasuke like that. You may have done the Shadow divided art and tried to save him, but never would have willingly given up your life for Sasuke. No one saw it coming and quite frankly we haven't prepared a place for you yet." Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not sure why I did it, I just did…" He trailed off trying to figure it out. "That still doesn't tell me what was supposed to happen. Were you people expecting that prick to die?" Botan flipped to the next page of the little book.

"Well, yes actually. According to this your friend was supposed to have died three times already, but for some reason or another has lived through every time." Naruto looked at her, shocked. Sasuke was meant to die and he'd saved him. No one had expected him to die. Well it came with the territory of being Konoha's most unpredictable ninja.

"What other times was he meant to die?" Naruto asked. The happy Grim Reaper flipped through a couple more pages. "He was supposed to die the first time when he was seven, but for a reason still unknown his brother spared his life. We can not determine why because Uchiha Itachi's soul does not belong to us any more."

"Why?"

"He is too evil to handle, his soul is like that of a demon's."

"Oh." Naruto didn't really understand but he didn't want to look stupid in front of such a pretty girl. Botan continued.

"He was also supposed to die when he was twelve. However it says here that a demonic chakra healed him enough to keep him alive." Naruto knew what she was talking about. That day on the bridge in the Nation of Waves when Haku tried to kill him, but Sasuke had saved his life. He had gone into a blind rage and felt the power of the demon fox flowing through him for the first time.

He had never realized that he had saved Sasuke that day; he had merely thought that Haku had done the same thing as he had done with Zabuza. A fake death or had missed, but now that he thought about it that didn't make sense, since Haku was a perfect marksman and if Zabuza wanted him to kill anybody he would do it. 'That means I never owed the bastard in the first place!'

"And then of course Sasuke was supposed to die today." Botan finished reading and smiled at him, putting her book back into her sleeve. "So now I'm going to be taking Sasuke's place in hell or wherever?" Naruto asked her. Botan giggled again.

"No, I'm not here to take you away from this world; actually I'm here to see if you will accept an ordeal that would give your life back." Naruto stared at her blankly. He had been ready to die, had been ready to move on to the next world and now he was being told that he could have a second chance. Minutes ago Naruto thought he would have jumped at the chance, but now that it was being handed to him he wasn't sure he really wanted it.

Sure he wanted to become Hokage, but that was just to prove to the villagers that he was somebody and so they would stop glaring. Now that he was dead he didn't have to prove himself and in death he was special even if he would have to stay a ghost while they placed him. And in the next world there would be no evil nine-tailed fox, no glares, no pressure to always be better, no insults, and it wasn't like in this world he had any friends, anyway.

Sure Iruka-sensei cared about him and he had teammates, but neither of them liked him. They just felt obligated to be around him because he had been like Iruka and was on the same team with the others. So what was the point of sticking around? He was always being told that he was a loser or stupid, and Sakura had once said that stupid people were a waste of oxygen. Coming back to life would just mean loneliness. He hated loneliness more than anything! And if making it go away meant staying dead and getting a new start in another world, then he would.

"No thanks." Botan looked taken aback; she had not expected him to say that. He seemed to surprise her a lot. "You just go through this eency ordeal and you'll be back to life in no time. Come on it's a pretty good deal, don't you think?"

"I guess…but I think everyone will be much happier now that I'm erased. Besides it not like anyone cares if I'm gone; I have no family. The only reason Sakura-chan was crying is because it was probably a shock," Naruto said, smiling at her reassuringly. The Grim Reaper was having Déjà vu. Naruto sounded a lot like a kid in a green jumpsuit that she knew.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Such an early age," she replied, feeling sorry for this poor lonely kid. "Yeah, well, you got to agree that there is no point in me doing some stupid ordeal."

Botan then smiled again and began to rise higher in the air with each word, "I don't suppose there's any point making big decisions in a hurry. Why don't you spend some time at your wake and think it over." Then she turned and just before flying away she said, "I'll come back when you decide." And with that she flew over the clouds and out of sight.

"Hey! Wait! I DID DECIDE!" Naruto yelled at the clouds. Nothing happened. Oh well, he might as well just do as she said and go to his wake. Naruto slowly floated back to the village but he took his time about it, knowing that any wake that they might have for him wouldn't be set up until nightfall.

Being ninja he knew his team would already be back by now. Naruto didn't understand why Botan thought they would be having a wake for him anyway. He didn't even expect a funeral. The village people would probably take his body and burn it at the stake.

Which seemed a pretty stupid thing to do since it would let Kyuubi out. Something occurred to the blonde he hadn't thought of before. Why hadn't Kyuubi come out when he had died? The seal was supposed to be broken if he died, so why hadn't it? Naruto became worried. What if the seal took a while to wear off and the evil fox was now rampaging through the town! Would Tsunade-baachan be able to stop it?

Naruto sped up, but he didn't know how to make himself go any faster. However, when he reached the town everything seemed just as he had left it. No gigantic evil fox destroying everything, no bonfire all prepared in the middle of town to burn his body. Just normalcy.

Naruto wandered above the village for several hours before night fell and he decided to go over to his apartment. When he got there, however, no one was there, but the lights were on. He then noticed some of his things were gone. All of his favorite potted plants were missing and some picture frames on the shelves were empty. If someone was going to clean out his apartment, now that he was dead, shouldn't they take some of the other stuff?

Naruto decided he would go over to Sasuke-teme's house/mansion thing and follow him to his wake. He was probably being forced by Kakashi-sensei to go for the sake of team spirit. Naruto left his apartment and headed over to Sasuke's. What he saw when he got there shocked him.

Pretty much every person he knew was there. Most of them were sitting or standing around the main room of Sasuke's mansion; the room was huge, though, so it wasn't an uncomfortable fit, and the rest were in the front, sitting on the porch. They never would have been able to fit in his small apartment.

In the main room against the far wall was a huge shrine with a closed coffin in front on it. The shrine had the potted plants from his house and the missing pictures sitting on it. One was of himself and Iruka-sensei laughing in front of the ramen shop. Another was of the team; they each had a copy of it. The next one was of Naruto right before he had graduated the ninja academy; the next one was of Naruto scowling at Jiraiya, who was looking away from the camera at a bikini clad girl at the beach. And the last one was of him and the Konohamaru band playing ninja games at the training fields. The shrine had candles lit all around it.

Naruto had never really paid attention to many people he knew. He realized he didn't know some of the people and had only ever seen them around. They were the Jounin, and it looked like a few of them were laughing and telling jokes. He heard one say his name.

'They're probably only here because they have to be, since I'm a ninja as well! That really pisses me off!' Naruto's blood was starting to boil. His attention was caught however by a group of girls sitting on a couch, two of them crying really badly. He recognized them to be Hinata and Sakura, whilst Ino and Tenten tried to comfort them. Ino and Tenten looked sad, too.

"I was always so mean to him!" Sakura cried, burying her face in her knees, "Naruto…I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I know, I was too," Ino agreed, trying to comfort the distraught girl. "I never told Naruto-kun how I feel…" Hinata squeaked in the smallest voice she had ever used, and continued to cry. Naruto was totally lost.

"Are they making all that noise for me…? They care?" But before Naruto could even try to comprehend this something else caught his attention. One of the Jounin laughed loudly. He was standing next to the shrine talking with another Jounin. Both of them had given Naruto that look that he just hated. The one that said they knew about the nine tailed fox and wished he would die.

"Well the village is safe now," the one who had laughed said. "Yes," agreed the other one, "Safe from both evil creatures and idiots. He was obviously weak, too, in order to get killed by a prisoner." They laughed again. Naruto wanted to beat them into the dirt, but knew he would just go right through them.

"If I could only-" He was cut short when a hand grabbed each one of their vests and turned them around forcefully. Sasuke stood there growling menacingly. He let go of them and looked at them with hate in his eyes.

"The last person," Sasuke threatened, "Who insulted Naruto in front of me, died very painfully…I made sure of it. Would you like to be next?" he said in a deadly calm voice. His Sharigan was activated and the sound of birds chirping was beginning to fill the room. They looked down at Sasuke's hand where the noise was coming from and saw lightening beginning to form there. Knowing Kakashi and having seen Sasuke perform this technique they both knew that Sasuke would keep his word in making it painful.

They both ran from the house very quickly. Naruto normally would have laughed at seeing two fully-grown men running from a fourteen year old, even if it was Uchiha Sasuke, if he hadn't been so stunned at his behavior. The chirping of the birds stopped and Sasuke went to stand near the shrine, looking at the Naruto pictures; he still had that soulless look to his eyes.

Naruto's eyes scanned the room. Gai-sensei was hugging Rock Lee and they were both crying; however it wasn't their usual 'manly' tears of joy, but actual tears of sadness.

Neji was leaning up against the wall near the door, looking across the room at the shrine, but with his eyes he could be looking anywhere. His gaze seemed different though…he looked sad, really sad! This startled Naruto a lot; he had thought Neji didn't like him at all since he had beat him, not that he liked him before then, either.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were also there. This shocked Naruto as well, since he thought none of them liked him, either. He remember them all saying pretty often how useless and how stupid he was. Yet here they were, all looking thoroughly depressed at **_his_** wake.

Iruka-sensei sat on the couch opposite the girls with Konohamaru. They both had tears in their eyes. "Why Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru asked Iruka. "I don't know…" Iruka was trying very hard to hold back his tears. Neji then answered from where he was standing near them, "Because fate is cruel." Konohamaru nodded.

Naruto's attention then went to a very drunk Jiraiya, who was sitting next to Tsunade up against one of the walls. Jiraiya was trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol and it didn't seem to be working.

"Naruto you are an idiot," he directed the comment to the shrine. "I was training you to be the Hokage. I wanted you to stay. You were like a son to me." Tsunade let out a rather loud sob next to him. She was crying with her head in her knees. In her right hand she was clutching the necklace she had lost to Naruto. Tsunade pulled her head up, grabbed the bottle of sake from Jiraiya and downed it in one swig. But it didn't seem to help her either as she just cried harder.

Sitting on the floor in front of the shrine was Kakashi-sensei. His aura radiated depression. "Why didn't you stay, Naruto? You were going to be great. You were meant to be Hokage. You had what it takes." Kakashi hung his head. Naruto had always thought that Kakashi-sensei thought he was weak and a burden to the team. Now he just didn't know what to think anymore.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. It sounded like someone had cracked stone. Everyone looked up to see Sasuke with his fist clenched so tightly his knuckles were white and bleeding from their contact with the wall. The wall had a large crater in it.

"Dammit Naruto!" he yelled at his pictures. "Why did you have to save me! Who am I going to fight with now! Who am I going to talk to and argue with! Haven't I lost enough people without losing my best friend too! You're supposed to be here…for me…" Sasuke then wiped his arm across his eyes to stop the tears from coming, and sped out of his house.

'Who would have guessed…?' Naruto thought and floated up through the ceiling. He sat in a cross-legged position above the house for quite a while. How long, he didn't know. He thought about everything he had seen and tried to let it sink in. Sometime later Botan appeared next to him.

"Well, have you decided?" she asked him in a gentle voice. "Botan, hey."

"Yes dear?" she looked at him curiously. "Have you ever not known about something that seemed obvious to everybody else?" he asked, still replaying the night over and over again in his head.

"That happens to us all I think. So are you ready now?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah! I want to get back as quickly as possible so Sasuke-teme doesn't get stronger then me while I'm dead!" Naruto responded, determination and spirit returning to his voice.

"Good to hear! Now let's not waste any time and get this baby started!" she said, and began to fly away at top speed. Luckily, Naruto had grabbed onto her oar just before she had done that. Botan laughed happily

"Where are you taking us?" Naruto yelled.

"The Spirit World!" she answered back cheerfully.

"To the what?" He wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"The Spirit World! We're going to see someone who will explain the ordeal to you, and give you what you need!" she said in her bubbly little voice.

"Wait, what do I need!" Naruto asked.

"You'll see!" She laughed happily again. 'Oh shit. Well no use worrying! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will one day be Hokage! I'm not afraid of the ruler of the land of the dead…' he thought, trying and failing to reassure himself.

* * *

Not a lot of humor in this chapter but it was necessary. Next chapter he meets Koenma! Please review! I wish to know what you think! 122 people read the first chapter and only 3 reviewed. **Please Review**! The more reviews I get the more inspiration I get! I love my reviewers! Cookies for all! And any couples you might want in this story please tell me. I do accept straight couples, but yaoi are preferred. But I **DO NOT** accept Sasuke/Sakura! It makes me sick to my stomach. So tell me if there is anyone else you want to see together! 


End file.
